


ClanTale

by Storm54



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Papyrus (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr Needs a Hug, Awesome Papyrus (Undertale), Cinnamon Roll Papyrus (Undertale), ClanTale, Good Parent Toriel (Undertale), Good W. D. Gaster, Pre-Accident W. D. Gaster, The Sans In The Relationship Tag Is Not ClanTale Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm54/pseuds/Storm54
Summary: https://undertale-au-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/ClanTale
Relationships: W. D. Gaster & Sans





	ClanTale

Sans sighed as he walked near the edge of the Electocracy. This whole situation was wearing on him. Especially since he lead one of the whole groups in this war. This was tiring. But hey, what can you do? Not like there was another acceptable option. He wanted to break the barrier, but he didn't want to kill anyone. Especially children, as all the fallen seemed to be. They reminded him of Papyrus. Who, by the way, is currently the Moral Director. And Temporary Defense Coordinator. He is definitely great at both jobs.

\----------------------------------------  
So, here's how the drabble request system works.  
WHAT CHARACTERS:  
WHERE:  
ANY SITUATIONAL DETAILS:  
WHAT ROUTE/PRE GAME, INGAME, OR POSTGAME:


End file.
